A Conversation
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: A little phone conversation between Moriarty and Holmes. Moriarty will not be defeated by Holmes, and has something Holmes would very much like back. All dialogue.


Holmes: Hello Moriarty.

Moriarty: Sherlock...

Holmes: You are exceedingly hard to find you know.

Moriarty: Not to difficult for you of course.

Holmes: Of course. It's a simple matter anyhow. So, how much longer until you give up? I'll beat you anyway.

Moriarty: Your exceeding arrogance amuses me to no avail, Holmes.

Holmes: While yours just simply annoys me, Professor.

Moriarty: I see your wit has yet to dull... No matter. It will all be over soon.

Holmes: Oh I think my wit has plenty to do with the task at hand. But you are correct, it will all be over soon.

Moriarty: Over in a sense of ending. The end being yours. Yours being death.

Holmes: It amazes me how you can be so ignorant, yet avoid capture for so long. Anyway, no matter how this will end, it with ultimately lead to your downfall.

Moriarty: Speaks to your own prowess doesn't it Holmes? Such blind arrogance. You no not of what you speak.

Holmes: Oh, I know exactly about what I speak, and I mean every word.

Moriarty: I suppose that must be true. A student of primary school could deduce your simple speech.

Holmes: I wouldn't know, I have deleted all that useless primary school information.

Moriarty: Pity, for that is all you had.

Holmes: Oh, your wit almost matches mine Professor. Almost sad such a comical personality had to come in contact with such a wicked mind.

Moriarty: Almost.

Holmes: Yes, almost. It's of little consequence now, the end is very near.

Moriarty: I had almost forgot how often you did love to repeat yourself. "If you repeat something enough it eventually becomes fact" eh, Sherlock?

Holmes: Well, you certainly have a fantastic memory.

Moriarty A man must.

Holmes: Indeed.

Moriarty: Where IS that infernal lapdog of yours?

Holmes: I assume you mean Watson, he is out at the moment.

Moriarty: Ah yes, Watson.

Holmes: It is of no concern to you anyhow.

Moriarty: I believe it is entirely my concern, dear Sherlock.

Holmes: How so?

Moriarty: Do you happen to know where he is? At this very moment?

Holmes: You haven't.

Moriarty: Haven't I?

Holmes: You do anything and you won't live to see the light of day.

Moriarty: Ah, the mutt's brutish nature is finally revealed! I can't say I'm shocked, old boy. And what will you do? Kill me?

Holmes: Well, that would just be too easy wouldn't it.

Moriarty: Wouldn't it. That's exactly what I thought.

Holmes: But you can only guess what I would do if you so much as lay a hand on him.

Moriarty: Perhaps, I am admittedly poor at predicting the thoughts of a child. Their thoughts as scattered as they are. Death would be to easy wouldn't it? You agree?

Holmes: I agree, you're not afraid of death.

Moriarty: Let us hope neither is your friend, Watson. For his sake.

Holmes: You won't kill him, not yet. You forget I know how your mind works Professor. No, you won't kill him.

Moriarty: "Too easy" to quote you.

Holmes: You do like quoting me don't you?

Moriarty: Only because it amuses me so. You're futility.

Holmes: Just let Watson go, he has nothing to do with this.

Moriarty: Doesn't he? **scream of pain in the distance**

Holmes: This doesn't involve him! Just let him go!

Moriarty: patience old boy patience. It will all be over soon. **Scream intensifies**

Holmes: You will be your own downfall and you know this. Why must you bring those who have done nothing to you into it?

Moriarty: My own downfall? Ha.

Holmes: Yes, you have created something that in the end will collapse around you.

Moriarty: ... What do you mean?

Holmes: Once I find your loose thread I can pull it until your entire operation unravels.

Moriarty: Unfortunately for you, I have no such threads.

Holmes: You have made mistakes, you are human after all.

Moriarty: I have surpassed such generalizations.

Holmes: You have not. You are, in fact, a monster but still human and all humans make mistakes.

Moriarty: You fear what you do not understand Sherlock.

Holmes: So do you.

Moriarty: There is little I do not understand.

Holmes: But the little you do not, you fear. I know you fear me Professor, or wouldn't have bothered talking Watson.

Moriarty: ...

Holmes: You know I am correct. So give up Professor, while you still have a chance of living.

Moriarty: I.. I... NO! I will not give in to your taunts!

Holmes: Ha, taunts. These are not taunts Professor, this is real life. It's how this little game of ours will end.

Moriarty: No... NO! I will not lose...

Holmes: You have already lost!

Moriarty: SILENCE

Holmes: NO! You must be silent now. It's over Professor, and you have been defeated.

Moriarty: No...No..

Holmes: Yes.

Moriarty: No!

Holmes: Now you are the one repeating yourself.

Moriarty: ...

Holmes: You have nothing, you are finished.

Moriarty: You may have bested me this time. But never again.

Holmes: This is the last time Professor.

Moriarty: Once again, proving your foolishness...

A/N: As for the physical actions, I'll let your imagination fill it in.


End file.
